Tyrants don't cry
by Ninjalinda
Summary: THE 11TH AND FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! A short chapter... They reach the heliport and... PLEASE REVIEW:
1. Chapter 1: Fear

Resident evil

Tyrants don't cry

Chapter 1

by: Ninjalinda

Rebecca crawled up on the bed and stared at the door that Chris had just gone through. She wished she never told him that she would wait for him in this room. What if he didn't come back? What if something happened to him?

_What was that__ noise__?_

She listened carefully. Nothing.

_Maybe its just me..._ she thought

There it was again. Louder this time.

She moved closer to the wall. 

_Maybe I should lock the door?_

No. What if Chris came back and the door was locked?

Heavy footsteps could be heard outside the door. Rebecca almost stopped breathing. What could it be? The footsteps stopped. Someone or something scratched the door. It tried to get in!

Rebecca stared at the door with panic in her eyes. The door wasn't locked! And all she had to protect herself with was a can of pepper spray!

_Please! Please don't let it get in!_ she prayed.

Suddenly she heard a horrible shriek, probably from a Hunter, and the sound of claws ripping through flesh. A dark roar of pain followed and she could hear someone fighting. 

Then as if the noise was cut off with scissors, everything was quiet. Then the heavy footsteps moved away from the door and down the hallway. She breathed out.

_Chris where are you?_

Rebecca stood up and started wandering around in circles. She made up her mind and walked towards the door. She would go and search for Chris.

Chris watched the huge snake disappear into the hole in the wall. The big reptile was pretty though. It almost took all his rounds and it still wasn't dead.

_I have to get back to Rebecca before she starts worrying for me. And she can treat my wound._

He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. 

He didn't reach the other end of the room before he stumbled to the floor. His head was aching and he almost threw up.

-Am I poisoned? Damnit! Give me the serum!

Then he passed out. He didn't notice that someone entered the room.

-Chris.

The voice was coming from far away. 

-Chris.

It was clearer this time. Chris opened his eyes slowly and looked right into Rebecca's worried face. He was lying on a bed in the serum room. How did she get him here?

-Ahh! My head is killing me!

Rebecca helped him up.

-What happened? he managed to ask.

-You were bitten by a poisonous snake! Rebecca gave him the whole story about how she found him and how she brought him to this room.

Chris walked towards the door. He had to find Jill. This place was insane!

-Chris? Are you ok? Is there anything I can do for you?

-I'm fine. But if anything happens to me... please take care of me.

And with those words, he left the room.

Rebecca stared after him. She thought of what to do. She would definitely not stay here and wait for him again!

She opened the trunk in the corner and looked for anything useful. She grabbed a Beretta and went after him.

The hallway was quiet. Nearly too quiet. Not a zombie... nothing.

_Strange._

She moved to the window and looked out. Nothing to see but dense forest. She opened the next door and hurried inside.

The smell of blood was overwhelming. Three zombies were lying in a pile in one corner of the room. Fresh blood dripped from them.

Rebecca took a step forward and almost slipped in a pool of blood. She cursed.

A deep growl made her look up.

Rebecca was stunned. In front of her only a few more steps down the hallway, stood a towering monster, so huge that it almost touched the ceiling.

She stopped breathing for a sec as she studied the creature. 

Muscles bulged beneath its cold gray skin. Its heart was outside its chest and she could see it beating. It had a large black spot covering its right pectorial. Its right hand was equipped with half-metre long, deadly claws.

She met its yellow, rock-hard eyes.

They stared at each other for the longest time.

To be continued...

Authors note:

Well, I'm sort of "Tyrant friendly" as you may see. He was my favourite character in RE1. I love writing about him. Just bear with it...

And I know that Tyrant don't have yellow eyes, but that sounded cooler than white...

Tell me what you'd think of this story and if you want me to go on. I removed the "Far from home" story since I didn't get a single review. I didn't bother to go on with a story nobody reviewed. If you want it back, please tell me.

If you have something you want to happen in the next chapter, please mail me on: 

Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	2. Chapter 2: You'll pay for this!

Resident Evil

Tyrants don't cry

Chapter 2

By: Ninjalinda

Rebecca didn't move a finger. Maybe it wasn't able to see her if she didn't move. 

But she was wrong... the Tyrant did see her!

It growled as if it tried to make her run. It probably liked chasing its prey. Rebecca didn't fall for that trick and was standing right where she was. She moved her hand to her gun slowly. 

-So you want to kill me, huh? We'll see about that!

The Tyrant tilted its head to the side by the sound of her voice, like it paid attention. The yellow eyes looked deep into her mind. It growled again.

Rebecca aimed for its heart.

BLAM!

The Tyrant roared in pain and waved his arm in an attempt to hit her with the sharp claws. It was only ten centimetres away from hitting Rebecca's head.

-You want some more?

BLAM!

The Tyrant had got enough and moved away from the girl with the gun. It halted on its left foot. Rebecca tried to see what made it do that, but couldn't see anything. 

Instead she fired one more shot at its head. Lucky for the Tyrant, she missed. It turned its head and looked at her one more time before it burst through the door and disappeared. 

The Tyrant wasn't able to speak, but there was no need for words. "You'll pay for this!" it said without speaking a single word.

Rebecca didn't move her eyes from the hole after the door when she continued down the hallway. What if it came back? It would probably be pissed off...

She moved a little faster. She entered a new door.

A sound!

Piano?

She walked after the sound and soon she could see someone standing in front of a large piano trying to play. The person looked up. Chris!

-Oh. Hi Rebecca. I just wanted to practise a little you know...

-Well. Lets get going. There is nothing more here and we have to find the others. Rebecca walked back to the door.

-I'll go this way. she said and left Chris alone in the hallway.

-Well... I'll go this way then... he mumbeled.

Chris studied the wall. There was only one crest missing now. The one he had got after encountering the huge snake. He put it into the hole. A clicking sound came from the door. He entered and took a quick overlook. He grabbed a crank and a small key.

_It might be useful..._

And then he went out in the garden.

The cold wind cooled down his face. The howling of a animal could be heard in distance. The moon lit up the backyard with a pale, yellow light. Chris stood there for a sec, enjoying the moment. 

-Grrrrr....

Chris looked around nervously. Something in the bushes?

He took a step backward and was standing with his back against the wall, keeping a close eye on the bushes.

Suddenly the silence of the night exploded into growling, howling and barking, as a pack of dogs leaped at him. 

The first one attacked and nearly succeded in biting Chris hand off.

Chris pulled out the shotgun and fired it into the dog's head. It ran of whimpering.

Another dog attacked but was shot down. The last dog ran after the wounded one.

Chris ran for the gate and closed it carefully. 

A waterpassage. A square hole was on a panel.

_I knew that crank would become handy._

On the other side, he walked towards an elevator. Small snakes fell from the trees and tried to bite him. They were easy to avoid and soon he was in the elevator on the way down. 

He noticed that the other elevator's battery was missing, but didn't think deeper around it as he went for the next gate.

Something was lying right inside the gate. He looked closer at it. 

It was the dog he had shot. It was dying. It was just barely breathing. He looked up and right into a nearly human face.

The creature's yellow eyes were almost glowing in the dark. It stared at Chris with hate. It's long claws caught Chris eyes. One wrong movement and he would be sliced into pieces in no time...

Chris gasped. The creature must have smelled the blood of the dog and... He had gotten between it and its prey!

He ran for the door at the end of the passage. He took a look over his shoulder before entering. The creature didn't follow him. It was just standing there looking at him.

_Maybe it's wounded..._

Chris closed and locked the door after him. He turned around. He was inside the guardhouse.

Rebecca stared in horror on what Chris was about to run into. She screamed out to warn him, but she was to far away and inside the house. She saw the Tyrant turn around and look at Chris.

_He is dead! He is dead! It will kill him!_

But to her surprise, it didn't. She saw Chris run past it and towards the guardhouse. The Tyrant didn't do anything. It just stared after him for a minute and then turned it's attention to a dog lying on the ground. It started to rip the dog apart with its claws.

Rebecca turned away from the window. It was to discusting.

She sat down on a chair. She had to rest a little before going after Chris.

How did she get into this nightmare? And would she ever get out of it?

She studied her nails. One of them was broken.

She thought back to the moment when the helicopter was forced to land in this forest. Nobody thought this would happen. All her teammates were gone now. Richard, Enrico, Forest, Kenneth...

She had found Richard lying on the floor in a hallway near to where she found Chris. He was killed by the poison of the snake. 

Forest... a picture of him being picked to death by those crows came up for her inner eye. She swallowed. It was the most horrible thing she had ever seen. 

And Kenneth. She came over him when she was searching for searching for a place to hide. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. His head was removed from his neck and lied next to him. 

Enrico... He was still missing. 

_Where are you, Enrico? Are you still alive?_

Rebecca leant herself against the wall. 

_Will I ever get out of this hellhole alive?_

She opened the window a little to get some fresh air.

The Tyrant's roar could be heard in distance, and she knew that she sooner or later would have to encounter it.

To be continued....

Yes yes... I knew that the storyline isn't straight this way... But if I wrote it correctly, it would be boring, right? This is what could have happened instead...

You have anything you want to happen in the next chapter? Just mail me...

Ninjalinda


	3. Chapter 3: Plant 42

Resident Evil

Tyrants don't cry

Chapter 3

By: Ninjalinda

A towering shadow was standing hidden behind some trees, watching the young girl running towards the guardhouse. Yellow, evil eyes followed her every move. But it let her go. It didn't follow her. 

_Let her go._

It moved the weight from one foot to the other. Every move it made sent waves of pain through its body. It was getting worse every minute.

It roared in pain.

Rebecca heard the roar and ran faster. She had heard it before. And she didn't want to meet that creature again.

She put her hand on the doorknob, but the door was locked. She sank down on the ground.

_No! No. I'm finished. That thing will soon find me..._

_Pain! Pain! Pain!_

The dark shadow moved towards the girl. It sensed her fear. It also felt its own fear. The girl had a gun. It was the same girl that shot it earlier that day.

But it also knew that she was able to help...

Rebecca jumped backwards as the Tyrant jumped down from the wall and landed right in front of her. She backed away and got quickly on her feet. She looked around for a way to escape. 

A window. 

_If I break the glass..._

CRASH!!

Rebecca jumped through the window and hit the floor hard. A zombie turned around and looked at her. Food... 

Rebecca breathed out. A zombie was nothing. She gave it a bullet to chew on. It dropped dead on the floor. 

-Rooooooooaaaaaaar!!!!!

The Tyrant of course. She took a quick look out the window and watched it leave. It looked like it had problems to walk. It halted on the left foot. The heart was beating fast. Too fast.

_Good. Hope it has a mortal wound! It would be much easier for me if it stopped following me._

Door...

Ladder...

Which way?

Her choice felt on the door.

-Aaaaaarrghhhhh!!

This scream was human. She ran after the screaming and entered a room. A huge plant grew in the middle of the room. And it wasn't alone...

-Chris!

Chris looked down at Rebecca. The plant tightened its grip around him. It was difficult to breathe. He threw the file with the V-jolt report to Rebecca and hoped she would understand what she had to do. 

Rebecca picked it up and left the room.

The Tyrant stood motionless and stared at the hunters in front of it. The hunters knew the Tyrant was dying and was just waiting for it to give up. It was just standing there, waiting. The Tyrant looked down at it. It found it hard to focus. It was too weak from the pain now.

Suddenly it remembered something... Something from long ago... 

_-No!! You're not going to do..._

_They put a cloth over his mouth to make him shut up. _

_He kept fighting for a while, but soon realised that it was no use. They were too many. Too strong. He gave up and let them tie him to the table._

_He saw the scientist with the syringe. Suddenly it didn't matter... Nothing did._

_He was about to be injected, but it no longer mattered. He just let them do it. He had already lost what he lived for..._

The Tyrant roared furiously and ignored the pain as it attacked the hunters. Its body was filled with new strength. One of the hunters jumped at it. When it landed, the head was missing. The other hunters hissed and backed away. The Tyrant ran after them. It managed to cut their legs off with one single hit. The hunters kept squirming in a pool of green blood.

The Tyrant turned its back to them and slowly walked away.

It found a place with good view over the garden and lied down. It was exhausted and the pain was back greater than before. 

It was soon over...

It didn't take Rebecca long to mix the V-jolt. She headed for the basement. 

_It must be that ladder I first saw when I came in through that window..._

She went back to the room with the ladder. She kicked the remains of the dead zombie away. The head flied to the other end of the room.

She grinned. Disgusting...

After taking a look through the window, she started descending the ladder.

The basement was filled with water. It reached her to her hips. She started walking for the nearest door. The map showed it was the room located right under Plant 42, the huge plant that had taken Chris. 

The water made it hard to move and every step she took was slow. She had to hurry! Chris needed help as quick as possible!

She didn't know what it was, but something made her turn around.

Sharks!

She desperately tried to run towards the door. The sharks were closing in on her. She had to fight! 

The biggest shark closed its jaws around her leg. 

-No!

She gave it a bullet in its head. The blood coloured the water red. She caught a glimpse of the other sharks starting to eat their comrade. They were eating one of their own!

She ran towards the door and this time she reached it.

There it was. The roots of Plant 42.

The Tyrant was moving slowly back to the guardhouse. It had to find the girl, the young medic. She was the only one who was able to help. 

_Pain! Find young girl! _

WHAM!

The Tyrant broke the door open. It still had some strength left.

But its senses were still as good as they were before. 

It smelled blood. It smelled the girl. And the man who ran into it earlier today. And a smell of something it couldn't understand. Plant?

It followed that smell. 

A small hole in the floor.

Suddenly a long tentacle burst through the hole and wrapped around the Tyrant's leg and started to pull it towards the hole.

_Panic!_

The Tyrant cut off the tentacle and quickly moved away from the hole and into a corner. It pressed itself against the wall and stared at the tentacle as it waved around and disappeared the way it came from.

Chris felt a shiver go through the plant. As if it was in great pain. 

_Rebecca must have succeeded in using the V-jolt on the roots. _

In the next moment he was lying on the floor. The plant had dropped him. Or maybe it was to weak to hold him anymore. He fired a couple of rounds at it and watched it die slowly. It turned into a slimy pool on the floor. 

Chris searched the room for useable items and left the room.

Rebecca was on her way back to Chris when she was aware of something in the hallway. It was lying in a corner next to a hole in the floor.

It was the Tyrant!

_Oh no! When is it going to stop following me?_

She had to get past it to get to Chris. She took a careful step towards it. It didn't notice her. It wasn't able to notice anything but the pain.

She quickly entered the door and closed it.

-Rebecca! Thanks!

Chris came towards her smiling. 

-It was nothing. she smiled back. – Here, take this. I found it in the basement.

She gave him a radio.

-Thanks. It will become handy. Let's get back to the mansion and search for a way to escape.

They went out the door Rebecca just came from.

Rebecca looked quickly at the corner.

The Tyrant was gone...

To be continued....

Well, well... Where could it be? Dead and eaten by hunters? Or is it still looking for Rebecca?

Will Rebecca ever help it getting rid of the pain?

Tune in next chapter....

You have anything you want to happen in the next chapter? Just mail me...

Ninjalinda


	4. Chapter 4: The encounter

Resident evil

Tyrants don't cry

Chapter 4

by: Ninjalinda

Rebecca opened the book. She didn't have anything better to do than reading. Chris had told her to stay in the library and wait for him.

She read down the first page. It was a book on chemistry. Quite interesting.

SCRATCH! SCRATCH!

Rebecca put the book on the table and looked around nervously.

CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!

The sound of footsteps reached her ears. They didn't sound like human footsteps. She moved quickly behind a bookshelf. It was something together with her in the room...

CLACK! CLACK!

-SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA!!!

A hunter jumped over the bookshelf and landed in front of her. She was so surprised that she lost her balance and fell on her back. She crawled backwards around the table and into a corner. The hunter gave her a hungry stare. It prepared to attack.

WHAM!

Something made the door brake into pieces and scatter all over the floor. 

Rebecca almost cried in despair.

_I'm done for!_

It was the Tyrant!

It stood there towering, with its yellow, evil eyes looking at the hunter. It twitched. 

The hunter turned towards Rebecca again. But just when it was about to end her life, the Tyrant made its move.

Quicker than no eye could see, it ran forward and pierced the hunter. The claws were sticking out from the hunter's stomach. Green blood dripped on the beautiful carpet on the floor.

The Tyrant threw the hunter away and walked towards Rebecca.

She tried to crawl into the wall. 

_So this is how my life is supposed to end... _

-Please. Let me live. Please. she begged.

The Tyrant stopped right in front of her and looked down on her. It sensed her fear. It saw how she closed her eyes and waited for it to kill her.

Suddenly the pain rushed through its body like an electrical shock. It wasn't able to stand on its feet and sank down on the floor. It let lose a roar.

Rebecca opened her eyes a little to see what was going on. She watched the Tyrant lying on the floor breathing heavily. It was writhing in pain.

She got on her feet and was about to run out of the room when the Tyrant grabbed her leg and held her back.

-Let go of me! she screamed in panic. She tried to get lose, but the grip was too hard. She sat down on the floor with the Tyrant still holding her foot, and cried. Tears streamed down her cheek like small rivers.

Then the hand let go of her. She didn't notice it before she felt someone wiping her tears, so carefully as if she was made out of glass.

She looked up and stared right into the Tyrant's horrible face. It looked sad and helpless at the moment. As if it was sorry for scaring her like that. Rebecca swallowed.

-You were once a human, weren't you? she asked.

Of course she didn't get a answer. The Tyrant just looked at her with sorrow in its yellow, usually cold eyes.

-What do you want from me? It thought you was after me because you wanted to kill me, but... I was wrong. You've let me go all the times we've met, and this time you even saved my life. So why do you keep following me? 

The Tyrant sighed. And then pointed on its leg. Rebecca narrowed her eyes to see what it tried to show her. Two small, inflamed holes were what she could see. She touched it. The Tyrant jerked backwards and hissed at her.

-Whohoho... Easy! she said. -Snakebite? You've followed me all this time because you want me to treat it? What makes you think that I want to help an enemy? a B.O.W that's created to kill me?

The Tyrant looked away from her. The poison had made it to weak to get up and walk away. It gave up. This human was not going to help it. It was going to die a slow, painful death if not the hunters came and killed it.

-I'm sorry I said that. I owe you one for saving me from that hunter. I'll help you, if you don't kill me or any of my friends when you're back on your feet, ok?

Chris watched the huge snake die slowly form the bullet wound he just gave it. The reptile hissed one last time before it died. 

Chris turned his attention to the hole it had made in the floor. He didn't see anything. It was too dark. He took the risk and jumped down. He lit his lighter.

A tombstone was right in front of him. There was a red, little button below it. Chris pushed it, the tombstone moved away, and a ladder was to be seen.

Chris started to descend it.

Some strange sounds reached him. He walked after it down a corridor.

Two zombies were eating a dead man on the floor. Their faces were smeared in blood when they looked up at Chris. 

He felt sick and started to run from them to the next door.

It was a kitchen. Not used in a while. Both gas and water supplies were shut off. "Dustbunnies" flied in the air and every metal thing was rusted and not usable. I the middle of the room was a table with bloodstains. 

He grossed and walked towards an elevator.

While standing in the elevator, he came to think of Jill and when they were alone in an elevator. It was the first time they had kissed each other.

They were just standing there. Waiting for the elevator to stop on the right floor. He studied her when he thought she was not looking.

_But she had seen him..._

_-What are you staring at? she asked._

_-At you. You have a beautiful profile you know. he smiled._

_They stared deep into each other's eyes._

_Their heads got closer and closer and their lips met in a everlasting kiss. But then the elevator stopped..._

Where was she now? Chris wondered. Was she alive? And did she think of him? Did she miss him?

Rebecca was about to leave after she had treated the Tyrant's wounds.

-You need to rest if the antidote is going to work. she said and met its eyes.

Its eyes were begging her to stay. Rebecca sighed. She didn't like spending time with this horrible monster. It was giving her creeps.

But she stayed.

The Tyrant fell asleep. Her thoughts started to circle around on leaving the room while it was sleeping, but something held her back. Maybe it was the thought of the Tyrant being pissed off if it woke up alone. Then it would maybe kill her...

She stayed.

She sat down, leaned against the wall and looked at the creature sleeping only a few metres away from her.

What next? she thought.

To be continued...

What would you have done if you were in that situation? And has the Tyrant ever been a human? Is there anything left of its human mind?

Maybe we'll get some of the answers in the next chapter...

If you have something you want to happen in the next chapter, please mail me on: 

Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	5. Chapter 5: Big mistake

Resident evil

Tyrants don't cry

Chapter 5

Rebecca had dosed of. 

She didn't know what made her wake up.

She opened her eyes slowly and stretched herself.

Suddenly she heard a deep growl right beside her.

She jumped away from it and looked at what it was.

It was the Tyrant. It was probably dreaming something. Various sounds came from it now and then. Rebecca sighed.

-Oh.. It's just you. I'd almost forgot.

She stared out in the room. What to do? 

It was cold. She was freezing.

Chris? When are you going to come back for me? I'm scared. I'm alone with a monster, I don't know if I can trust.

-How can I know that you don't kill me when you wake up? she whispered. –That's what you are made for. Killing.

She looked at the sleeping creature. Its heart was beating slowly and it breathed heavily. Right now it looked so peacefully, as if it wasn't able to harm a fly. But Rebecca knew the truth... It was a killer machine.

She heard some zombies groan outside the broken door. They could get inside and eat her if they wanted, but the Tyrant made them stay away. No one wanted to get between the Tyrant and its prey. 

_I'm safe as long as I stay with the Tyrant, but what will happen when it wakes up?_

A single tear fell from her eye.

She felt so helpless. 

If only the others were here...

She thought of Forest's smile when he was teasing her. Richard when he was concentrated on playing a game on his computer. Enrico, who had treated her like she was his daughter. And Kenneth when he stepped on his own shoelaces, and fell on the floor with a cup of coffee. 

She smiled when she thought of how he cursed when he spilled the hot coffee all over himself.

And I'll never see you guys again...

Another tear escaped from her eye.

It's cold here...

She was freezing.

Without thinking of what she did, she crawled over to the sleeping Tyrant and tried to borrow some of its warmth. 

To her surprise, it laid an arm around her and warmed her like she was a child.

She closed her eyes and was lying there, listening to its breathing. 

Thanks.

This is it. Now I can go back to Rebecca.

Chris picked up the battery and started on the way back to the library.

He walked past some dead hunters. Their heads was gone. 

_What the hell?_

He began to worry about Rebecca and started to walk faster.

When he went around the last corner, he saw the broken door.

_Oh no... I'm too late!_

He walked in. 

Rebecca was lying on the floor next to the most horrible monster he has ever seen. It had its arm around her as to protect her. Was she dead?

-Rebecca! he shouted.

Rebecca heard Chris calling and felt a shiver go through the Tyrant. It was quickly on its feet.

It snarled at Chris and she saw that it was ready to fight.

Chris raised his shotgun.

-No, Chris!!!

BLAM!

The Tyrant roared in pain and frustration. The blood was streaming from its arm. Chris aimed again. For its heart.

-Nooooo!!!

BLAM!

He missed and hit it in the shoulder instead. The Tyrant backed away and quick as lightening it ran through the door and disappeared down the hallway, leaving a track of bloodstains on the floor.

-No! No! No! Rebecca cried. –Wait! Come back!

Chris came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

-Calm down, Rebecca! He's gone now! You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'll never leave you alone again!

-Chris. You don't understand anything!

Rebecca got on her feet and ran away, leaving a puzzled Chris behind.

-What did she mean by that?

-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!

The hunters hurried away from the corridor. None of them wanted to stand in the Tyrants way. They had learned their lesson now. 

Heavy footsteps came their way. 

The Tyrant stopped. It could smell them. 

Suddenly it froze. Pictures... appearing in its head...

_A picture of a young girl sitting in the sofa with a book._

_-Time to go to bed, honey. a beautiful, blonde woman said._

_-Dad, can you read for me? Please. the little girl reached the book towards him. He smiled and stroked her hair. Then he lifted her up and carried her upstairs where he dropped her on the bed. She laughed and gave him a hug._

_-I love you, daddy._

The Tyrant rubbed its head as to make the pictures go away, but they kept coming.

It fell down on its knees, still holding its head.

Suddenly a loud noise came from down stairs. Gunshots and screaming followed.

-Daddy! the little girl cried.

-Stay here, Michelle. Find somewhere to hide!

_He quickly got in his feet, but when he reached the living room, it was too late. His wife was lying in a pool of blood, still holding the remote to the TV in her hand. And out from the kitchen came five armed soldiers._

_They pointed their guns at him. He noticed the Umbrella logo on their uniforms. He raised his hands slowly. They were too many; it would be useless trying to fight._

_-You're coming with us! one of them shouted._

_Then they heard quick and light footsteps in the stairs._

_-Daddy!!! the little girl jelled and ran towards him._

_One of the soldiers raised his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullets tore through the little body and painted the walls red. She never reached her father..._

_-Michelle!!!!! No!!!_

The Tyrant shook its head, and this time it succeeded in forcing the pictures away.

It couldn't understand this. It was painful, but not like a wound. It was more like... something stinging the heart? What was this?

It slowly got up and continued down the corridor.

To be continued...

Ok. Chris have really messed it up, hasn't he? Will Rebecca find the Tyrant, before it finds Chris? And what would happen if the Tyrant meets up with Chris now?

If you have something you want to happen in the next chapter, please mail me on: 

Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	6. Chapter 6: Underground

Resident evil

Tyrants don't cry

Chapter 6

Rebecca sat alone in a corner of the storeroom. She wasn't able to stop the tears from coming. 

The Tyrant was gone, and maybe their friendship too.

It was a wierd feeling. She felt sorrow because this awful monster was gone...

It's strange. I think I started to like him, no matter how horrible he was.

She thought back to the moment when she was lying close to it when she was cold, and it laid an arm around her to give her some of its own warmth. That had made her feel safe.

Like when you're a kid having a nightmare, and your parents come into your room and stay there until you fall asleep again.

-Rebecca! There you are! Chris came in the door. He sat down beside her and tried to get eye contact.

-Please tell me what's going on. Why are you so upset because I shot that monster?

Rebecca looked at him with eyes full of tears.

And then she started telling the long story...

The Tyrant didn't know where it was going, but its feet took it back to the lab.

It didn't like that place. It was where the nightmare started. It was where the researchers had shocked it with shock sticks, hit him with a long whip and performed all sorts of tests at it.

When new pictures started to appear in its head, it didn't care trying to stop them.

It just sat down right where it was and waited for it to end.

*The huge van they had put him in, stopped outside a big mansion.

The soldiers pulled him out and forced him to follow them.

He followed them without a word. He felt like he was already dead. He had lost all what he had cared for. His wife... his daughter...

-Welcome to your new home. one of the soldiers laughed. – Hope you like it!

He looked up. He was in a lab, and his eyes caught a monitor right in front of him. He read through the text on the screen and gasped.

The name on the screen belonged to him!

He was going to be Umbrellas new test subject!*

The flashback was over. The Tyrant slammed its fist into the wall. It hit the wall with such power, that it made a hole in the concrete.

The Tyrant snorted.

What were these pictures, these movie clips? Memories? Whose memories? Its own?

Rebecca had finished her story, and they were on their way to the garden, where Chris thought he had found a way out.

She just followed him without saying or doing anything.

She still held on to the hope of seeing the Tyrant again.

-Which way, Rebecca?

She hadn't noticed that they had gone underground. Now she was standing in a room with greenish, wet walls where all sounds sounded higher than usual.

-That way. she pointed on a door.

-Ok then. Chris took the lead. Inside, a flamethrower was hanging on the wall.

-We might need this. he said and took it down.

CLICK!

- Uhhh... Chris. The door is locked. Rebecca said slowly.

-Well, if we need to go out, we'll just put it back. Chris started walking down the next hallway. He entered a new door.

They could hear someone breathing.

-Stay here, Rebecca. I'll check this out on my own. Chris whispered and went around the corner.

The first thing he saw was a man sitting on the floor with a gun in his hand. He had a serious injury, which made him unable to move.

-Enrico!

Enrico looked up in surprise. Then he said in a hoarse, angry voice:

-Don't come any closer, Chris!

Chris backed away a little.

-Wait. What happened?

Enrico pointed his gun at him.

-Double-crosser!

BLAM!

The bullet hit Enrico right in the heart.

-What the hell... Uhhhumbrella...

Enrico took one last breath, before he died right in front of Chris. Chris quickly turned around and caught a glimpse of someone running down the hallway.

-Who's there? he shouted.

No answer. Just the sound of a door being closed. Could it be Rebecca? But why would she shoot one of her teammates?

He turned his attention to the dead man on the floor.

-Double-crosser? What did he mean by that?

Rebecca smiled for herself when she ran away from Chris. Now she could search for the Tyrant one her own. She reached a room with a big hole in the middle.

Suddenly she heard someone coming. She quickly hided behind a huge generator.

It was a man. He had sunglasses and black t-shirt. He walked calmly to the door she just came from and went inside.

Then she heard a gunshot and the man ran away. He left the door open. She hurried after him, but he was too fast. She missed him. 

CLICK!

The door closed behind her.

No! I can't get back to Chris!

She kicked the door one last time, before she headed down the hallway. 

The Tyrant rounded the next corner and ran right into a man. The man looked up at it.

The Tyrant studied him. He looked familiar... Sunglasses... Black t-shirt... That arrogant look...

-How the hell did you get out!!! the man shouted and backed away as if he was scared. He had thought the Tyrant was locked up in the lab.

The Tyrant searched deep in its mind to find out who this man was.

*They had tied him to the table. The scientist was ready to inject him with the T-virus.

He turned his head to the left and there he saw his best friend.

Albert Wesker.

-You betrayed me!! You... you... Aaaargh! he shouted when the scientist gave him the shot. He felt dizzy. He caught one last glimpse of Wesker smiling at him. 

Then he passed out.*

The man with the sunglasses quickly jumped out of the way when the Tyrant leapt at him. It sweeped its claws along the floor and tried to rip the man apart from below. 

It hit his gun and sent it flying to the other side of the room.

The man gasped. He was defenceless.

He quickly turned around and ran towards the nearest door. He locked it behind him and breathed out.

Outside he could hear the Tyrant trying to get in.

To be continued...

Poor Wesker... He will never get away with this!

Will Rebecca find the Tyrant? And what did Enrico mean by calling Chris double-crosser?

The 7th chapter holds some of the answers...

If you have something you want to happen in the next chapter, please mail me on: 

Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	7. Chapter 7: The reunion

Resident evil

Tyrants don't cry

Chapter 7

The Tyrant was tired of trying to get Wesker. The door was too strong to break through.

It decided to hide instead.

Wesker would surely try to find it and lock it up again.

-Anyone there? a female voice asked out of nothing.

The Tyrant looked in the direction the voice had come from. It narrowed its eyes.

A cell door...

-Please. Whoever you are. Get me out of here.

One part of the Tyrant wanted to run away and the other part of it wanted to check this out. The last one won.

It walked closer to the door and looked inside. A beautiful woman turned against it.

-Please. You've got to... AHH!!!

She quickly moved away from the door. She stared at the monster outside with panic in her eyes.

-STAY AWAY! she jelled.

The Tyrant snarled at her and was about to leave. Then suddenly it turned around and slammed itself against the cell door. The door wasn't strong enough to resist the Tyrants great power, and both the door and the Tyrant came flying into the cell and landed in the other side of the room. The woman screamed and crawled into a corner. 

The Tyrant got up and stared at her.

-Please don't kill me... she whispered. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

She looked in surprise at the Tyrant when it reached her its hand to help her up. She was shivering of fear when she took it and the Tyrant pulled her up.

Suddenly the Tyrant stumbled to the floor, holding its head as if it was in great pain.

-What is it?! the woman asked.

*_She stared at him from the other side of the table. He took her hand in his and looked deep into her eyes. Then she placed a hand under his chin, pulled him closer and kissed him._

_-I love you. she whispered._

_Suddenly the restaurant turned into an inferno of screaming, people running in panic to the entrance and crying._

_-Fire!__ someone jelled._

_Then they could see the flames bursting through the kitchen door. They were spreading fast, too fast. _

_He quickly got up, took her hand and dragged her to the door. It was nearly impossible to reach it. Everyone was trying to get outside at once._

_He felt her hand slowly slip out of his. He tried to get back and get her, but the mass of people pushed him towards the entrance. _

_Outside the winter wind blew cold and icy. He still tried to get inside again. Had to find her!_

_Someone pulled him away._

_-You can't go in there! It's too dangerous!_

_Then he saw her. She was trying to break the window, but the smoke made it hard for her to see what she was doing._

_He ran towards the window and threw himself against it. In the next moment he was lying on the restaurant floor with glass all around him. The heat was intense._

_And there she was. Lying unconcious next to him._

_He lifted her up and quickly jumped out of the window. The smoke made his eyes sore and the cold weather outside was like a blessing._

_He laid her down on the concrete and sat down beside her. He stared into the burning restaurant. _

_Finally they could hear the sirens of the fire engines, police cars and ambulances...*_

The Tyrant opened its eyes again and stared into the woman's face. She looked both worried and scared at the same time.

The Tyrant shook its head and ran over to the door.

-Wait! the woman shouted, but it was already gone.

Rebecca sat down. She had heard the Tyrant's roar just a minute ago, but she was to tired to go on. She had to take a break.

She looked around. She was in some kind of lab. The label on the door next to her read: Visual Data room.

I have to get going.

She got up and headed down the stairs. A strange, black creature looked down at her from the ceiling. It didn't attack her. Blood dripped from its mouth. It had probably just eaten.

The next room smelled of blood. It was dark.

She felt that she was not alone in the room. She slowly moved backwards towards the light switch. The light flickered.

A zombie was lying in a pool of blood. Its guts were lying next to it and it had claw marks all over its body. 

And beside it... sat a gray, muscular monster with its heart on the outside and long, deadly claws on its left hand. It rested its head in its other hand.

-Tyrant! Rebecca shouted and ran towards it.

It looked up at her with sad eyes, like it was trying to say: "I did it again. I've killed again."

It turned away from her.

-Tyrant. I'm not mad at you for killing that zombie. But if you kill humans...

The Tyrant gave her a wierd look. 

Then it got up and walked to the door. It looked back at her.

-You want me to follow you?

It nodded.

-Something you want to show me?

It nodded again and turned towards the door. Rebecca went after it.

Chris had finally made it to the lab. He climbed down a ladder and found himself in a storeroom.

-Chris!

He turned around and stared right into the face of Jill.

-Jill!

She ran over to him and threw herself in his arms. She covered his face with kisses.

-I was afraid I was not going to see you again. she whispered.

Chris held her closer and buried his face in her hair.

-Me too, Jill. Where have you been?

-Wesker... he locked me up in a cell inside this lab. He is...

-Yeah. I know... But anyway, how did you get out of the cell?

Jill smiled at him.

-Chris... You're not gonna believe this...

To be continued...

What is the Tyrant going to show Rebecca? 

Where is Wesker?

Tune in next chapter and find out...

If you have something you want to happen in the next chapter, please mail me on: 

Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	8. Chapter 8: Tyrant's secret

Resident evil

Tyrants don't cry

Chapter 8

Rebecca entered the dark room together with the Tyrant. She pushed the light switch before going further into the room.

-What kind of room is this? she asked.

Of course she didn't get an answer.

The Tyrant turned against a computer in a corner.

 Rebecca switched the computer on.

-This is what you wanted to show me?

The Tyrant shrugged its shoulders.

-Ehh... You don't know?!

The Tyrant nodded. It really didn't have a clue why it had taken her to this room. Something had just told it to...

Rebecca sighed.

-Ok. Let's see what's on this computer before we leave.

The screen flickered. Rebecca grabbed the mouse and double clicked to open a file.

She read through the file.

-Hmmm... This could be interesting... she mumbled.

-Don't worry about Rebecca, Chris. Jill smiled at him.

-But she's alone somewhere in the lab... he began.

-No she's not alone. The Tyrant is with her. As long as it's with her, she's safe.

-I hope you're right. Chris walked restless around in the room. –She is safe. If we can trust that Tyrant thing...

-Chris. You worry too much!

Jill walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around and looked into her deep blue eyes.

-I think we can trust it. It saved me. she whispered.

-Well... I can't help it... I'm worried anyway... Chris smiled and blew some hair away from her face. 

-Let's go search for her then! Jill dragged him towards the door. –It won't help anyone if we're just sitting here doing nothing!

-You're right. Chris pulled Jill back and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. –Let's go!

Wesker looked at the monitor with anger.

-So, little Rebecca... Sticking your nose into things that's not you business!

He smiled and moved to the next monitor.

His smile grew bigger.

-Well... Here we have Chris and Jill to. Ahh... This is getting better!

He put the sunglasses back on and found a grenade launcher. 

-Let's party!

-Scott Thorne. Police Officer. 28 years. Married. One daughter...

Rebecca narrowed her eyes and took a closer look at the picture. It showed a tall, blonde man. He had brown eyes and an athletic body. He smiled to her with perfect, white teeth.

Rebecca turned towards the Tyrant.

-This was... you? she asked carefully.

The Tyrant just looked down at its claws. Its yellow eyes were full of sorrow. 

Suddenly it snorted and scratched itself. 

The long claws left a bleeding scar on its right arm.

-No! Don't hurt yourself! Rebecca laid a hand on its arm. –It's not your fault! Umbrella did this to you! You couldn't do anything to stop them!

The Tyrant turned away from her and breathed heavily as if it was trying to get back control over itself.

After a long time it turned back and looked at her. It was hate in its eyes now. Not hate against Rebecca, but against those who had done this to it...

-You're right. Rebecca said slowly. –They'll pay for this!

She clicked on another file and started reading it.

-Wesker was a friend of yours? she asked.

-Not anymore! someone replied.

BLAM!

The Tyrant wasn't able to feel the pain before it was over. It kept squirming for a while before it became silent. The bullet had hit it in the heart.

-Nooooo!!! Rebecca cried. 

Wesker smiled his evil smile as he watched the girl fall one her knees beside the dead Tyrant and cried like there was no tomorrow.

-Tears won't help you, Rebecca. It's not coming back. It's dead! he laughed.

Rebecca leant closer to the Tyrants head. She looked up at Wesker with tears in her eyes.

-He won't get away with this! I swear! she whispered into the Tyrant's ear. –I swear!

Wesker was tired of waiting. 

He threw himself against Rebecca and pushed her away from the monster on the floor.

Rebecca struggled to get free, but Wesker sat on top of her and held her hands. There was nothing more she could do.

-And now, dear Rebecca.... it's your turn. he smiled.

Rebecca closed her eyes and waited for him to finish it.

_Somebody help me!_

-Look at me! Wesker hissed. –I want to be the last thing you see when you die!

This man was insane! What would he do if she didn't obey him? 

She didn't want to find out... 

Rebecca opened her eyes quickly.

But instead of looking at Wesker, she looked at the huge shadow rising behind him...

To be continued...

Where are Chris and Jill when you need them?

Well. This chapter was very short... I promise that the next chapter will be a little longer...

If you have something you want to happen in the next chapter, please mail me on: 

Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	9. Chapter 9: The punishment

Resident evil

Tyrants don't cry

Chapter 9

-RRROOOOOAAAARRRR!!!

It was the most horrifying roar Rebecca had ever heard. She stared in horror at the Tyrant behind Wesker.

Wesker turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw the Tyrant's wounds healing right before his eyes. They were healing incredibly fast and after just a few seconds the wounds were gone, like they never had been there.

The Tyrant's eyes nearly glowed and it was hate in them when it looked at Wesker.

Rebecca smiled when Wesker started to tremble of fear. He pointed his gun at the Tyrants heart.

-Huuuurooooowr!!

SLASH

Rebecca saw claws ripping trough flesh.

The gun flew from Wesker's hand and landed under a table. 

Wesker looked down at his hand. It was bleeding badly. He then looked up at the Tyrant standing over him.

-You can't kill me. I'm your master... he began.

The Tyrant growled at him. No mercy.

-I bet it can! said Rebecca sarcastically.

-Shut up, bitch! Wesker hissed.

He tried to negociate with the Tyrant again.

-Please. I created you.

The Tyrant grinned. "Compared to what I was like before you did this to me... I'd rather chosen my present life!"

It took one step closer to Wesker and studied him.

-No! Can't we just...

SLASH

-Aaaaaaargh!

Wesker's right ear landed on the floor. He touched it and stared in horror at the fresh blood on his hand. 

The Tyrant was just standing in front of him, studying its claws. They were smeared with Wesker's blood. It wiped it off.

-Look. I'm sure we can come up with something. Wesker tried again.

SLASH

-AAAAARRRGH!!! NO!

Wesker backed away from the Tyrant. His right foot was removed from his leg. The Tyrant picked it up and threw it after him. It took a step towards him.

-Please...

SLASH

A long, deep mark showed up on his left leg. The blood painted his pants red.

He crawled towards his gun under the table.

SLASH

-AAAAhhhhhh!!!

Wesker was lying on the floor, writhing in pain. The Tyrant pointed one claw towards his head, ready to press it slowly and painful into his skull. Wesker swallowed.

The Tyrant took away its claws and turned its back towards him.

Wesker breathed out.

Suddenly the Tyrant swirled around and...

SLASH

-Noooooooo....o..ooo..

Wesker looked down. The Tyrant's claws had pierced him and were sticking out of his back. He panted. Gasped for air.

In vain.

-How... could you do... this to me...? To... your master...?

That was his last words.

The Tyrant lifted him up and then threw him into the wall. A loud crack could be heard. Rebecca wasn't able to tell if it was the wall or Wesker's bones breaking...

-ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

Rebecca covered her ears. The Tyrant's roar made the building tremble.

And then the Tyrant turned towards Rebecca. It prepared to attack.

-No. she whispered. –It's me. Rebecca!

SLASH

She felt a stinging pain in her shoulder. 

Then all turned black.

-ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

Chris turned against Jill. 

-What was that? It sounded nearby.

Jill shrugged her shoulders.

-Let's go check it out!

-Do you think Rebecca is in danger? Chris said slowly.

-Maybe. Let's hurry.

Jill was already on her way to the door. Chris pulled out his shotgun and followed her.

-Which way? asked Jill.

Two doors to choose...

-Let's split up. You take this one. she suggested and dashed off to the door further down the hallway.

-But Jill...

It was to late. She had already entered the door.

Chris sighed. 

-Be careful, Jill. he whispered.

To be continued...

What will happen to Rebecca now? Is the Tyrant going to kill her? And who will reach them first? Chris or Jill?

Well... you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out...

If you have something you want to happen in the next chapter, please mail me on: 

Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	10. Chapter 10: The hand of death is never g...

Resident evil

Tyrants don't cry

Chapter 9

Jill was standing in the door, staring at the monster in front of her. 

She saw Rebecca lying on the floor, bleeding badly. 

_Is she dead?_

-Back off! she shouted to the Tyrant and pointed her Beretta at it.

The Tyrant looked at her in anger. Then it looked at its claws. They were dripping with blood. 

The Tyrant snarled and stared at the unconcious Rebecca on the floor. Suddenly it got a strange look in its face, like it was surprised or something.

-I said back off! Jill took one step forward.

Then it happened something she would never forget.

The Tyrant knelt down beside Rebecca and carefully lifted her up in its arms. It started to walk towards Jill.

-Put her down! She's wounded!

The Tyrant didn't listen to her. It continued through the door and down the corridor.

Jill quickly ran after it.

-Stop! What are you going to do with her?!

SLASH

Jill jumped away from the attack. She backed away as the Tyrant growled at her.

-I knew we couldn't trust you!! Jill screamed desperately.

The Tyrant turned around and walked away with Rebecca in its arms.

Jill sat down on the floor and leaned herself against the wall. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

-Rebecca. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry...

The Tyrant put Rebecca down on a table and started searching the shelves. It knew what it was looking for. It had seen some researchers use it to heal wounded B.O.W.s.

There it was. A small, red bottle.

The Tyrant poured some of the liquid onto Rebecca's wound.

Rebecca twitched, even though she was unconcious.

The Tyrant sat down and rested its head in its right hand.

All it had to do now was to wait.

Suddenly it once again felt that strange feeling. The feeling that always came along with the pictures. Pictures of things who happened long ago. Before the pain started.

*_A young girl was lying in a bed. She was coughing and didn't look very well._

_-Daddy... she moaned._

_-Yes, Michelle, my little one. he said and stroke a hand through her hair._

_-My throat... she began. –Ohh... I'm so hot. _

_-You have fewer, honey. he kept stroking her hair. –Here, take your medicine now._

_-Thanks dad. she said and swallowed the little, white pill._

_He sat there until she felt asleep. Soon he could hear her breathing steadily and heavy._

_-Good night, my girl. he said as he turned off the light and left the room.*_

The Tyrant breathed out. It knew what these pictures were now. It knew that it was memories from its present life. But they were painful anyway.

Rebecca moaned.

The Tyrant got up and walked over to her.

She opened her eyes and stared right into its eyes. 

-Why? did she manage to ask.

The Tyrant looked away. It really didn't know. It had lost control over itself and attacked Rebecca without knowing who it was.

-I thought you were going to kill me.

The Tyrant lowered its head. It didn't like this.

Rebecca tried to get up. She jumped down on the floor and stood right in front of the Tyrant.

-It's ok. You couldn't help it. You're a B.O.W. and you lost control. Not your fault.

She wrapped her arms around it and gave it a hug.

The Tyrant didn't know how to react. It was just standing emotionless while Rebecca was hugging it.

She finally let go of it.

-Come! We have to find Chris and Jill! I want to get out of here!

Jill didn't believe what she saw. Rebecca and the Tyrant came in together. Rebecca's wound looked bad, but had at least stopped bleeding and Rebecca herself seemed to ignore it.

-Rebecca! she whispered.

The Tyrant didn't move when Rebecca ran towards Jill and threw herself in her arms. It thought that Jill would never forgive it for hurting Rebecca.

It thought wrong.

Jill walked over to it and took its hand.

-I'm sorry. I judged you before I get to know you. she said and smiled. –I don't know what you did, but she looks fine now.

The Tyrant made something that looked like a smile.

-Well, should we find Chris? she asked.

No one protested.

-He went in there. Jill pointed at a door in the end of the hallway.

-I saw a map of the laboratory on the computer. There is only one room in there if we don't count the hallway with the cell, and a staircase. Rebecca said.

-We'll take the stairs. He's probably done checking the other rooms.

Jill took the lead.

Chris sat down on a barrel.

He was exhausted.

-Boy, those creatures are fast! he panted.

He looked at the black, wierd monster lying on the floor. It head was gone, blown off by Chris's shotgun.

He suddenly noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. He could hear someone breathing heavily in the shadows of a huge trunk. He walked over.

-Chris... I...I'm dying.

-Barry! Chris took a close look at him. He was cut open by something, maybe one of those black creatures. He tried to hold his bowels inside his stomach with his hand. Blood kept oozing.

-My God! Chris jelled.

Jill, Rebecca and the Tyrant entered the room. Jill ran towards her teammates knelt down beside Barry. She wasn't able to say a word.

-Jill... Will you do me... a favor? Barry asked and searched his pocket. He picked up a photo of his wife and daughters. He reached it to Jill.

-Will you give this... to my family...?

With those words he died. 

Jill got up. Chris wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He knew how much Barry meant to her. He had always been like a father for her.

Jill freed herself from his arms and took a look at the picture. Something was written on the back, but she didn't read it.

That's private. Barry's last words to his wife and two daughters.

-Let's get going. she said and climbed the ladder.

To be continued...

Ok, everyone who have played Resident evil directors cut and got Jill's ending when the house does not blow up, knows that Barry dies. I just had to put it in....

Sorry to all Barry-fans out there! 

I'm pissed of now because I have to play Bin Laden in a school-play! No one else wanted to play him, so they just pushed that goddamned role over to me, even though I didn't want any role! Everyone is teasing me and singing Bin Laden songs! So now I'm in a quite bad mood and I just had to kill some of the good guys in this chapter! (And I choose Barry, because the one who gave me that role love him! Muahahahahaha!!!)

Can someone please help me getting rid of that role?! Please! I don't want to be called "Bin Laden" for the rest of my life!

If you have something you want to happen in the next chapter, please mail me on: 

Ninjalinda@techfreak.to

Ninjalinda


	11. Chapter 11: The escape from the mansion

Resident evil

Tyrants don't cry

Chapter 11

Chris took the lead. He walked carefully down the long hallway. He didn't want to run into more of those monsters.

Suddenly the radio beeped.

-This is Brad... scrrrrrr... running out of fuel....scrrrr... anyone alive... scrrr.... contact me now! ok? scrrrrr....

Chris turned against the others.

-I've got a flare... Rebecca said slowly.

-Let's hurry! Chris said and started to run.

The Tyrant followed after Rebecca. 

Rebecca looked sadly at it. What now? It could not come with them... And it was hard to say goodbye...

The Tyrant knew why Rebecca looked so sad. It knew that it had to stay here.

Suddenly it fell down on its knees and closed its eyes. The pictures started rushing through its head.

*_He stared at the old, silver-gray car. It was totally destroyed. Blood was smeared everywhere. And inside, he could see his uncle... dead._

_He turned away. Didn't want to see._

_ He felt like he was going to throw up._

_His eyes caught the other car. The smoke was thick and gray as it flew from the burning engine towards the black winter night sky. The firemen were busy putting out the fire._

_The policemen had said to him that he didn't have to help them with getting his uncle and the others out of the cars. They had said that he should go home and rest._

_But he didn't want to. Not before he had said goodbye..._

_He walked over to his uncle's silver-gray car again. He didn't look into the car. He just put a hand on the smashed windshield and whispered:_

_-Goodbye.*_

The Tyrant slowly got up and looked at the others. It had sorrow in its eyes. Rebecca took its hand and gave it a weak smile.

-Screeeeeeaaaah!!!

One of those black creatures jumped down from the ceiling.

They backed away.

It looked at them with eyes glowing of hunger.

-Man! We have to get past it! We don't have time for this! Chris shouted.

Then the Tyrant stepped forward. It studied the monster in front of it.

The black monster looked confused. Would a B.O.W. attack another B.O.W.?

The Tyrant leaped forward with he deadly claws ready to give it a slash.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

The black creature was lying on the floor. Arms and legs were removed from its body and green blood was flowing. Some white worms crawled from it.

-Disgusting! Rebecca mumbled.

-Thanks, Tyrant! Jill said.

-Ok, let's hurry up! Chris started running down the hallway again.

They reached the end of the hallway.

Chris pushed the elevator button and waited for the elevator to come down.

They all got in and soon they were on their way up to the heliport.

Jill used the flare and stared up in the sky.

Not long after, they could hear the helicopter coming. 

It landed perfectly in the middle of the heliport.

Everybody ran towards it.

Only the Tyrant was standing back alone, staring at the others who happily danced around the helicopter. 

It was about to turn its back to it and go back inside, when it felt a soft hand on its arm. It was Rebecca. 

She had tears in her eyes, but managed to smile a weak smile.

-I guess this is goodbye... she whispered. A tear fell from her eye.

The Tyrant wiped it away and stroked her hair.

Rebecca stared deep into its yellow eyes.

-I just wanted to thank you for... for being my friend through this nightmare. I...

She bursted into tears and cried like a baby in the Tyrants arms.

-Come with me, Tyrant! I'm sure we can find a way to bring you back to your former self!

The Tyrant closed its eyes in pain. It knew that it had to stay here. And there was no way to bring it back to its former self. It had to be like this for the rest of its life.

It sighed.

Rebecca let go of it. She was standing there for a while, just looking at it.

Tears kept streaming down her cheeks.

Then she pulled the Tyrant's head down and kissed it softly on the cheek.

-Goodbye, my friend. she whispered as she turned around and walked back to the helicopter.

She climbed in and turned around one last time to catch a last glimpse of the Tyrant. She raised her hand and waved goodbye to it. It waved back.

-I'll never forget you. she whispered as the helicopter got in the air.

Her eyes were locked on the lone Tyrant standing at the heliport. She looked after it until she could not see it anymore. 

The last thing she saw was the Tyrant walking inside the lab again.

Jill put a hand on her shoulder.

-Who knows? Maybe you'll meet again. she said to cheer her up.

Rebecca wiped a tear and looked out of the window.

-Yeah. Who knows...

The end.

That's all folks. I know it was rather short, but I just wasn't able to write much longer. Hope you've enjoyed reading the story.

The end with the Tyrant surviving is taken from RE directors cut, when the house doesn't blow up and you can see the shadow of the Tyrant standing there, looking after the helicopter... That inspired me to write this story.

And by the way: I don't have to play Bin Laden in the school play anyway! The instructor said that nobody should be forced to play a role they don't want. Now I'm going to play an old lady fighting criminals instead.

Thanks to all you who have supported me and reviewed the story. Special thanks to Darkness, Sammie and D.W. Gavin who have kept me going on and inspired me with new ideas.

And thank you to all you who have read Tyrants don't cry!

Merry Christmas!

Ninjalinda


End file.
